


Youthhood

by Lantolet



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lantolet/pseuds/Lantolet
Summary: 本章渣男预警





	1. Chapter 1

伊卡尔迪再次在国家队看见迪巴拉是在2018年的秋天。他和马丁内斯到达下榻酒店的时候迪巴拉就在大堂里接受采访。穿着统一发放的短袖，头发被发胶一丝不乱地固定起来，脸上带着一贯的讨人喜欢的那种微笑。透过乱糟糟的人群和声音，他只匆匆看了两眼，就被媒体包围了。

采访总是很无趣，一样的问题被不一样的人问来问去，再用一样的方式回答。伊卡尔迪讨厌这样重复的毫无意义的事情，可是媒体似乎很喜欢。萨内蒂总说如果他想在国家队获得成功就要改变一下性格，做些讨人喜欢的事。伊卡尔迪不明白什么是“讨人喜欢的事”，也不在乎别人喜不喜欢他，可是他在乎他的国家队前途，所以慢慢他的脸上也带上了那种笑。

回到房间以后伊卡尔迪接到了迪巴拉的短信。“到我房间来？”后面附了房间号。在他们还没分手的时候迪巴拉经常说搞不懂自己，现在伊卡尔迪发现他也开始搞不懂迪巴拉了。

当然，有可能他从来没搞懂过。

最后他还是去了，敲了三下门，然后耐心地等在门口。过了好一会儿门才打开，迪巴拉似乎刚洗完澡，穿着白色的浴袍，头发软软地趴在额头上，时不时有水珠滴下来。这不可避免让他想起很久之前那些荒唐的日子。伊卡尔迪突然觉得尴尬：”你要不要吹一下头发。“他做了个吹头发的手势，动作有些夸张，成功把迪巴拉逗笑了。

迪巴拉真正开心的时候笑容是不一样的，伊卡尔迪一直很能分辨出这些不同。比如现在，他能看出迪巴拉很高兴。

进入房间的时候伊卡尔迪扫了一眼，床上散落着一些衣服和两个游戏手柄，他犹豫了一下，坐在了靠窗的那把椅子上。

“喝点儿什么，可乐还是芬达，或者可乐兑芬达？你以前最喜欢的。”迪巴拉弯腰在冰箱里找着饮料。

“我很久不喝那些东西了。”伊卡尔迪硬梆梆地回答。他不是故意破坏气氛，只是还没学会如何与现在的迪巴拉正常相处。

迪巴拉动作顿了一下，接着拿出了一小瓶矿泉水，摆在茶几上。他拉过一把椅子坐在了伊卡尔迪对面，脸上又出现了惯常存在的那种笑。

“Mauro，我想我们应该谈谈，你知道的，教练也希望我们这么干。”迪巴拉拧开了矿泉水瓶盖，把水递到伊卡尔迪面前。

“我觉得我们挺好的，没什么好谈的。”伊卡尔迪没去看迪巴拉的眼睛，侧着头透过玻璃窗看着沙特的夜景。

“你对我有什么意见，说出来。全队都知道我们合不来，这样下去对你没有好处，Mauro。”

“你很好，Paulo，完全没问题。”

“去你的吧，伊卡尔迪，别摆出这副样子。”迪巴拉受不了了，有时候他觉得现在的伊卡尔迪在他面前就像个机器人，一点额外的情绪都不会给他。

“什么样子？”伊卡尔迪终于抬头，直直看着迪巴拉的眼睛。

“受害者的样子，好像是我甩了你一样。”迪巴拉声音里带着火气，他试图激怒伊卡尔迪，“你到底要别扭到什么时候？别像小孩子一样，我们早长大了。”

“别提那档子事儿，好像你真的在意一样。”伊卡尔迪显然生气了，他猛地站起来，拿起了那瓶矿泉水。

迪巴拉以为接下来水会和他的脸做个亲密接触，没想到伊卡尔迪只是喝了两口便把它放在了茶几上，“谢谢你的水，我先走了。”

 

-

 

玛雅人预言2012年12月21日会是世界末日，到时黑夜会持续三天，然后整个人类社会就一块玩完儿了。迪巴拉并不相信，他把预言看作一种古老的恶作剧，当2012年来临时他和家人聚在一起，吃着美味的烤肉，坐在洒满阳光的屋子里，就像过往无数个新年一样。

接到U20邀请的时候他并不惊讶，他坚信这件事早晚会发生，现在它只是顺其自然地来了，于是节日过后他来到了位于罗萨里奥郊区的训练基地报道。

训练场周围是成排的橡树，粗壮的枝干散落开来，阳光都无法穿透。再远处是一座不高的山，整日有云雾缠绕，似乎永远不会散去。

入选的人大多都在本国联赛踢球，互相认识，几个几个聚在一起谈论着刚刚过去的新年派对，或者抱怨不人道的集训时间，不过几乎都对即将开始的国家队生涯感到兴奋。迪巴拉和几个认识的人打了招呼就绕着训练场跑步，他注意到有人比他更早开始热身。那个人比他稍高些，不紧不慢地匀速跑着。迪巴拉于是跟在他的身后跑起来，隔着不近不远的距离。

五圈之后那个人终于停了下来，汗水浸湿了他的训练服，紧紧贴在后背上。然后他独自坐在草坪上，看着远处的山。

“喝水吗？”迪巴拉走上前去，递给他一瓶运动饮料。那人似乎被吓了一跳，抬头看他，阳光打在他脸上的时候，拉迪巴拉才发现他的睫毛又长又翘，下面是一双蓝色的眼睛。

“谢谢你，我真没想到现在阿根廷这么热，刚下飞机的时候差点儿中暑。”带着意大利口音的西班牙语，迪巴拉很熟悉这种口音，他的祖母说话时也是这种语调。

那个人接过饮料站了起来，他伸出手，像个小大人一样，“毛罗-伊卡尔迪。”

“保罗-迪巴拉。”迪巴拉握住那只手，他注意到伊卡尔迪手上沾了些草屑和泥土，有点儿湿漉漉的，看来刚下过雨。

“这几年阿根廷的夏天越来越热了。你在意大利踢球吗？”

“是的，我以为我没那么重的口音。”伊卡尔迪笑起来，可以看到脸颊上有两个浅浅的酒窝，“意大利现在是冬天，刚下过一场雪。来的时候我甚至还穿着羽绒服。现在呢，我在阿根廷过夏天。”伊卡尔迪打开饮料大口喝起来，汗水顺着头仰起的弧度滑落到鬓角，然后消失在黑发里。

少年时代人的友情似乎很容易就能建立，一瓶饮料，互通一下姓名，两个人就是朋友了。伊卡尔迪在这支U20里几乎没有熟人，迪巴拉也是，此前他几乎一直在乙级球队的预备队踢球，正式签下职业合同不过一年不到。在这样的环境里两个人迅速熟悉起来，伊卡尔迪甚至用一张梅西的签名照换来了和迪巴拉同房间的权利。

“我说，你到底藏了多少梅西的签名照片，不算你送我的这些。”没有训练的午后，迪巴拉趴在床上懒洋洋地问伊卡尔迪，等了许久都没有回答。夏日的午后总让人犯困，隔壁床的男孩儿显然抵挡不住睡意。迪巴拉跳下床，双手撑在伊卡尔迪的床上，调皮地朝他脸上吹气：“Mauro，别睡了，陪我说会儿话。”

伊卡尔迪的睫毛因为气流的冲击轻轻抖了抖，人却没清醒，继续睡着。迪巴拉倒很耐心，他抬起一根手指，轻轻地拂过伊卡尔迪的睫毛。有点儿痒痒的，这样的触感让他想起科尔多瓦街头的鸽子，它们的羽毛摸上去也是这样的。

在迪巴拉坚持不懈的骚扰下，伊卡尔迪终于醒了，他缓慢睁开眼，就看见趴在他床边的迪巴拉，脸上带着狡猾的笑意。

他突然有种时光逆流的错觉，好像回到了拉玛西亚，那里有个棕色皮肤的少年也曾这样看着他。伊卡尔迪迷迷糊糊搂过迪巴拉的脖子，将他拉近，继而在他的脸侧亲了一口：“Rafael，别闹了，让我再睡会儿。”


	2. Chapter 2

迪巴拉楞了一下，脸侧还残留着刚刚那个吻干燥又轻柔的触感。他双手撑在伊卡尔迪身体两侧一时不知道该干嘛。不过Rafael是谁，队友还是恋人？迪巴拉不愿多想，只是有些气闷。他感到扫兴，于是起身躺回自己的床，侧着身背对着伊卡尔迪，强迫自己入睡。

夏天的下午似乎格外漫长，太阳高高悬在天空，阳光直射下来，窗帘也挡不住，房间里是一片明亮的白色。粗心的男孩子们并没有把窗户关紧，带着夏日湿润气息的高原热风一阵阵透过窗户缝吹进来，将窗帘卷起，像风拂过海浪，留下一片涟漪。

不知过了多久伊卡尔迪终于睡醒了，迪巴拉听到了衣物和床垫的摩擦声，然后是光脚踩在地板上的声音。但他仍侧着身，暂时不想说话。接着他感到身旁的床垫陷了下去，“Paulo，别装睡了，我们一起打会儿游戏吧。”迪巴拉仍然一动不动。伊卡尔迪似乎等得有些不耐烦，他伸出手，摸上了迪巴拉的腰间，一般人那里都怕痒，他想逗一逗迪巴拉。

迪巴拉感到有只手隔着衣服摸着他的腰，薄薄的衣物不能阻止热量的传递，透过T恤迪巴拉感受到了少年人掌心的温度，接触的部分又痒又麻，很快这样的感觉传遍了全身，他的下身甚至起了反应。迪巴拉感到难堪，他翻过身不耐烦地推开了伊卡尔迪，同时拿过毯子盖住了下身。

“离我远点儿。“迪巴拉并不擅长收敛自己的情绪，他现在生气又委屈。明明这是一个美好的休息日，他可以跟Mauro一起聊天打游戏交流足球心得甚至发呆，可偏偏那个该死的吻和不知道从哪里冒出来的Rafael把一切都毁了。

“OK，OK,”伊卡尔迪举起双手作出一个投降的姿势，“那你一个人呆会儿吧，我出去转转。“说完拿起房卡就走了。

迪巴拉的眉头紧紧皱起。他闭上眼睛，其实没什么的，他心里想。

直到太阳落山伊卡尔迪也没有回来，迪巴拉打开电视，但没什么心思去看。只是机械地调台，好让自己有些事情可以做。

门开的时候他立刻扭头过去看，伊卡尔迪拿着一个冰淇淋冲进房间，迅速把它塞进迪巴拉手中："Paulo，快点儿吃，待会儿就要化了。“迪巴拉没多想，接过来就咬了一口。伊卡尔迪的脸上是掩盖不住地得意神态："餐厅限量供应的，我第一个抢到了....."然后就在迪巴拉耳边絮絮叨叨说个不停，说前些天下雨，那些橡树下面长出了许多蘑菇，有空的时候他们可以一起去采蘑菇，说他在外面乱逛的时候遇到一个家伙竟然在自己一个人练习射门，真是厉害，一点不怕热的样子...

迪巴拉慢慢舔着冰淇淋，听伊卡尔迪讲这些无聊的琐事。他看着伊卡尔迪的侧脸，在电视屏幕发出的细微光线下显得模糊不清，又无比可爱。

-

 

回到房间以后伊卡尔迪回忆了他和迪巴拉的谈话——包括这次的和以前数次的。按照迪巴拉的理论，现在是他在“闹别扭”，这让伊卡尔迪不满——好像他是个无理取闹的怨妇一样。他决定如迪巴拉所愿做个成熟的人，于是第二天在餐厅里看见前男友的时候他主动迎了上去。

过去他会刻意回避迪巴拉。这其实很难，当你不想见到某个人的时候，往往会觉得他无处不在。球场上、训练房、理疗室，伊卡尔迪觉得自己总能在每次国家队集训的短短十几天里频繁地遇见迪巴拉。他说不清自己的感受，只是每次看到迪巴拉的时候伊卡尔迪不会想起那些好时光，他的脑子里全是分手之前无休止的争吵、冷战、尖锐的话和摔坏的游戏手柄。

现在依然是这样，但他试图不再逃跑。他微笑着朝迎面走过来的人打了个招呼，赞美了一下今天的好天气。迪巴拉看上去有些吃惊，但随即回了个笑脸，露出八颗牙齿，这让他看上去好像才18岁一样。他们甚至还坐在一起吃了早餐，很久以来的第一次，他们友好地坐在一起吃了顿饭。

五天之后他们赢得了和伊拉克的友谊赛，不出所料的一场大胜。赛后更衣室里嘈杂一片，空气里混杂着汗味和男士香水的味道。迪巴拉凑过来邀请伊卡尔迪晚上去他的房间打一局FIFA，说话的时候他们两个离得很近，伊卡尔迪沉默了一会儿然后说好。

到达迪巴拉房间是几个小时以后的事情了，伊卡尔迪发现茶几上摆了瓶酒，还有两个装满酒的玻璃杯。

“伏特加兑柠檬汁。”迪巴拉正在往杯子里加冰块，杯的外壁上迅速蒙上了一层水汽。

 

他们喝了很多酒，伊卡尔迪带来的。他说这种酒度数不高，还很好喝。迪巴拉觉得确实不错，没有过分的辣味，还带着柠檬的清香。

“我开了十二个小时的车才到这儿，Paulo，我们离得太远了。”伊卡尔迪仰头喝了一口酒，有些不满地看着迪巴拉。

“你太傻了，坐飞机或者火车要快得多。”迪巴拉有些醉了，他的脑子缓慢运转着，最终得出了结论。

“可是我很想你，如果坐飞机或者火车过来，会让我看上去没那么想你。”伊卡尔迪小声说。

说话的时候伊卡尔迪的手肘蹭着迪巴拉的小臂，迪巴拉不知道是不是夏天的原因，伊卡尔迪的身上总是很烫，他又想起了在那个夏日午后伊卡尔迪落在他腰上的那只手，也是带着这样的温度。

“Paulo，在同性恋的世界里，这样看一个人有两种意思。你喜欢他，或者你想跟他上床。你是哪一种？”

迪巴拉见过同性恋，穿着色彩鲜艳的紧身上衣和低腰裤，在酒吧的肮脏的后巷里接吻和口交。“恶心的鸡奸者。”曾经有队友这样评价他们。迪巴拉从不对这个群体发表评论，但他明白“同性恋”在足球世界里意味着对立，绝对禁忌和永不原谅。

俱乐部为迪巴拉提供的住所他还没有整理好，小小的三居室，到处堆满了行李，床上和沙发上都是衣服，这是他到达巴勒莫的第二天。第一天晚些时候他告诉伊卡尔迪他的住址，第二天白天伊卡尔迪就到了，蓝色的眼睛里带着疲惫和兴奋，身上闻起来还带着地中海海风的味道。现在他们窝在乱糟糟的房间里喝酒，没有隔着大西洋和非洲大陆，他们靠在一起喝着伊卡尔迪带来的味道奇怪的酒。

“可我不是同性恋。”迪巴拉想，但他什么都没说，只是盯着伊卡尔迪看。

“我知道你在想什么。来吧，我都准备好了。”伊卡尔迪抓住迪巴拉的右手，让它放在自己的腰上，“我已经准备好了。”

“可我不是同性恋。”迪巴拉站起来，站在柔软的地毯上，他踢开了脚边的玻璃杯，空气里现在都是酒香了，“你一定不知道自己在说什么。”

“我想我知道。”

伊卡尔迪也站了起来，他的手顺着T恤下摆伸进了迪巴拉的衣服里，迪巴拉的体温总是不高，带着点凉意，他搂着迪巴拉的腰将他往前带，他能感到手下的皮肤起了一层细密的鸡皮疙瘩。“你硬了。”伊卡尔迪用相同的部位蹭着迪巴拉的跨部。

“你硬了，为我。不是第一次。”伊卡尔迪重复着，他的声音很平稳，带着笃定，语气好像是在说“今天是个晴天。”或者“明天会下雨。”

迪巴拉像是被踩了尾巴的猫，他试图推开伊卡尔迪，可他的手和腿好像突然失去了力气，然后他的脚绊住了伊卡尔迪的小腿，最后他们一起向后倒在了地毯上。

现在迪巴拉和伊卡尔迪的距离前所未有地近，伊卡尔迪的呼吸就落在他的脖颈间。伊卡尔迪闻上去很夏天，总让迪巴拉联想到阳光、蜂蜜还有柠檬树之类的词汇。伊卡尔迪爬起来，他跨坐在迪巴拉的身上：“你硬了。”

“操你的，你是复读机吗，只会说这一句？”

“当然不是，复读机可不会为你口交。”接着伊卡尔迪用手指灵巧的扯开了迪巴拉的运动裤，早已勃起的性器跳了出来，“我会让你舒服的。”

确实很舒服，迪巴拉放弃了挣扎，他从没被人口交过，他一直觉得这是一件肮脏的事情。可似乎同性恋都很喜欢口交，现在他尝到甜头了。阴茎被湿润的口腔包围，然后被吮吸，伊卡尔迪嘴里的温度跟他身上一样高。他就埋在自己的腿间，吸着自己的阴茎，看上去像个真正的同性恋者一样。

他闻上去再也不会像夏天一样了。迪巴拉闭上眼睛，遗憾地想。

射出来的时候伊卡尔迪并没有躲开，有一部分他咽了下去，另一部分留在了他的脸上。

“你射在我嘴里了。”伊卡尔迪俯身看着迪巴拉，他并不在意脸上沾着另一个男人精液，“我说过我会让你舒服的，Paulo.”

伊卡尔迪依旧坐在迪巴拉的身上，他的屁股轻轻蹭着迪巴拉的性器，那里很快又硬了。

"现在呢，你愿意操我吗？"

那天晚上的许多细节迪巴拉到现在都记得很清楚，他记得伊卡尔迪那时候头发总是剃得很短，摸起来非常扎手。他记得伊卡尔迪为他口交的画面，他低头卖力的舔着，黑色的睫毛垂下来，不敢抬头看他的眼睛。所以他也记得他说"好"的时候伊卡尔迪的眼睛一下子亮了，好像夏天的星星落在了里面。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章渣男预警

三

第二天早晨天空还是墨蓝色的时候迪巴拉就醒了，昨天晚上伊卡尔迪吵着要看夜景— —其实只是一些灯光而已，所以他们并没有拉上窗帘。现在从床上往窗户外看只能看见远处教堂圆顶的轮廓和深色的云彩，当然还有星星。

身边的人睡得很沉，发出猫一样轻微的呼噜声，还有一点口水流在了枕头上。好像只有睡着了他才会闭嘴，这大概也是伊卡尔迪一天中最可爱的时刻。迪巴拉还是不太明白为什么他们会上床。如果昨天之前有人跟他说“有一天你会跟一个男人上床。”那么他可能会打掉那个人的牙齿。可现在他的精液留在了另一个男人的身体里，他再也没有打掉别人牙齿的底气了。

19岁的迪巴拉觉得性和爱是一体的，如果你不爱一个人而和他上床，那么你就是一堆垃圾。他不爱伊卡尔迪，那一点好奇心和好感完全算不上爱，他也不想当垃圾。所以在太阳升起来之前他就做好了决定— —以后再也不和伊卡尔迪上床了。

在云变成淡金色的时候迪巴拉悄悄起身，冰箱里什么都没有，但他觉得应该做点儿什么。在性事上他一窍不通，并没有人教他如何跟一个男人做爱。昨晚的一切几乎可以用惨烈来形容，尽管他很爽，那个地方很紧，他大概射了三次。但伊卡尔迪似乎不太好受，最后他连叫都叫不出来了，只能发出断断续续的呜咽，全程都没有射，最后还是他帮他撸了出来。射了之后伊卡尔迪几乎是立刻就睡着了，睫毛上还沾着眼泪。

幸运的是离这里不远的另一条街道上有一家24小时营业的社区超市。迪巴拉随便套了件短袖就匆匆出门，他买了点鸡蛋和吐司，还有油和牛奶之类的就立刻回去了。他不希望伊卡尔迪醒过来的时候看到的只有空气。

打开房门的时候伊卡尔迪还睡着，这时候阳光已经照进了房间，在金色的光柱里可以看见漂浮的尘埃。“丁达尔效应。”伊卡尔迪曾经像他介绍过，用一些他不是很能理解的物理学术语。“我觉得很漂亮，所以查了很多资料。”那时候他的表情很得意，而他们认识不超过三天，“其实就是云、雾、或者灰尘什么的，然后还有阳光。很神奇，很漂亮，好像光线有了形状，以后你看到一定要告诉我。如果我们不在一个地方的话，拍照片也行。”

然后迪巴拉就拿出手机拍了张照片，照片里没有伊卡尔迪，只有一些阳光和灰尘。接着他就坐在客厅里，又等了半个小时，当阳光照在伊卡尔迪脸上的时候迪巴拉就跑去厨房做早饭。没什么难的，只是鸡蛋液裹着吐司放到锅里煎一煎而已。

把成品端出厨房的时候伊卡尔迪刚好起床，他就站在卧室门口，只穿了条内裤，身上尽是斑驳的吻痕。脸有点肿，一侧脸颊还留着长时间侧睡留下的红印，算不上好看。

“把衣服穿好，来吃饭。”

伊卡尔迪有点反应不过来，他楞了十秒钟，然后转身捡起地上的衣服穿了起来。

他们坐在餐桌两侧已经是二十分钟以后的事了，伊卡尔迪在厕所折腾了很久，迪巴拉不明白他在搞什么。

“谢谢你的早餐。”伊卡尔迪现在很高兴，还有点害羞，“很久没人给我做过早饭了，真的很好吃。”说话的时候他嘴里还塞着吐司，发音像个小孩一样含糊不清。

迪巴拉不想表现得像个混蛋，可他也不想让伊卡尔迪误会什么。

“我以后不会跟你上床了。”话说出口的时候一些画面在脑子像放电影一样闪，但他努力忽视这些画面。“我不是同性恋，而且我一点也不爱你 。”他补充道。

 

“他真是个混蛋。”很久之后当伊卡尔迪跟拉菲尼亚谈起这件事的时候巴西人愤怒地骂了句脏话。那时是他和迪巴拉分手前的冷战期，他们大概已经有两个月没有说过话。

“那时候我的屁股疼得要命，可看到他从厨房里出来我哪里都不疼了。本来我只是很喜欢他，但那一刻我想我可能爱上他了。”

“可他是个直男，我猜他柜子里可能有二十件一模一样的白衬衫。他们的脑子跟我们完全不一样，只有傻逼才会爱上直男。”拉菲尼亚还是很生气。

“不是的。”伊卡尔迪轻声叹了口气，没人知道他在否认哪件事，是“迪巴拉是个直男”还是“只有傻逼才会爱上直男”。

在19岁的伊卡尔迪的世界里，如果一个人愿意在清晨帮另一个人做早饭，那么这就是爱。这是一种比喜欢深刻一百倍的感情。迪巴拉说出那些话是因为他什么都不懂，不懂喜欢，也不懂爱。尽管那些话让他很难过，他依然决定继续去爱他。那时候他们还很年轻，所有的事都有很多的可能性。“只是需要一些耐心和勇气。”他对自己说。

 

-

伊卡尔迪现在并不想喝酒，尤其在只有他和迪巴拉两个人的时候。所以他又坐在了靠窗的那把椅子上，什么都不说，什么都不做，只是看杯壁上的水汽逐渐凝聚成水珠然后滑落下来。不过迪巴拉兴致看上去很不错，一口一口喝着酒，好像那是矿泉水一样。

“Coco过得不错，又长胖了几斤，我不在的时候雇了一个人专门遛它。”迪巴拉拿出手机翻出了狗的照片然后向伊卡尔迪展示。

狗看上去确实很不错，伊卡尔迪点了点头：“是不错，不过你该把它还给我。”这条狗是伊卡尔迪买的，20岁的时候他载着它从热那亚开了十二个小时的车去巴勒莫，把它送给了迪巴拉，“你又不喜欢狗，别勉强。”

为了这条狗他们可能吵了十次架，也可能是二十次。伊卡尔迪一直知道迪巴拉不喜欢狗，但是固执地要求他一定要养它— —可能是为了满足自己对家的某种幻想。

“可是它很想你，你走了之后它不开心了很长时间，也不肯好好吃饭，我把你的衣服塞进它的狗窝以后才消停。”迪巴拉好像什么都没听到，自顾自地说。

”所以你更应该把它还给我。“

“别做梦，你已经把它送给我了，谁也抢不走。”迪巴拉举起杯子又喝了一口酒，很快杯子就空了。

“你应该少喝点，虽然我们赢了比赛，但是明天还有半天的训练。”伊卡尔迪友好地指出。

“啪”地一声，迪巴拉重重地把杯子拍在了茶几上，他看上去已经有点儿醉了，脸上露出了傻里傻气的笑。在他只有19岁或者20岁的时候即使没喝醉也会那样笑，只要他一笑伊卡尔迪就不知道如何说“不”。

“我也很想你。”喝醉的人说。

伊卡尔迪怀疑自己的耳朵出了问题，他吃惊地看着迪巴拉，露出被恶心到的表情：“别说这种鬼话，我们早就分手了。”

迪巴拉再一次假装什么都没听到，他离开了自己的那把椅子，摇摇晃晃走到了伊卡尔迪面前，然后吻了上去。25岁的迪巴拉还是像19岁的时候那样，体温一直都不高，可能是酒的温度太低，所以他的嘴唇也是凉的，吻带着柠檬的酸味。伊卡尔迪的第一反应是把他踹到地板上，当他把膝盖抬起来的时候感到脸上有湿润的凉意，所以他什么都没做。

“Paulo，你是我见过最蠢的人。”伊卡尔迪说。


	4. Chapter 4

那天早上吃完早饭伊卡尔迪就走了，他对那些话的唯一反应是咀嚼食物的速度慢了一些，迪巴拉不确定伊卡尔迪是否真正理解了自己的意思。他站在阳台上看那辆租来的破车逐渐远离视线，慢慢变成一个小点，然后在街道尽头消失。

2012年那个夏天剩余的时间迪巴拉过得很平静。他除了俱乐部工作人员谁也不认识，但这里的一切都让他着迷。阳光、沙滩、橄榄树、风格各异的教堂、喷泉和曲折的街道。儿时那个小小的、一共只有四条街道的村庄被留在身后，一切都是新的。空气里是阳光的味道，就算是夜晚，灯也不会熄灭。

他把大多数时间花在健身房里，偶尔会一个人坐火车去切法卢的海滩上晒太阳。一切恢复正常，那些让他迷惑、惊慌、充满罪恶感和快感的一切离他越来越远——直到伊卡尔迪重新出现在门的背后。

“我不会给你开门的！”迪巴拉对着门大喊。

他透过猫眼看到了伊卡尔迪，他黑了很多，头发依然剪很短，皱着眉头在敲门。

那些感觉又回来了。

“你这个懦夫，操过了就装不认识吗，我的屁股疼了一个月。”伊卡尔迪声音很大， 他什么都没有，所以什么都不在乎。

迪巴拉不想给他开门，他知道这扇门一旦打开有些事情就再也不受他的控制了。他还不太清楚会发生什么，但他明白伊卡尔迪将会是个麻烦，一个大麻烦，他本能地想要远离。

门外的人用很多迪巴拉听都没有听过的脏话骂人，但他一点儿也不恼。他在等伊卡尔迪放弃，总会有一个人先放弃的，但那个人不会是他。

等所有的声音都消失的时候迪巴拉向门外看了一眼，伊卡尔迪用手背抹了下眼睛，他把脸埋在手里，看上去像一株丧失水分的植物。伊卡尔迪的脑袋低着，所以迪巴拉只能看到他圆乎乎的头顶。

2016年的某一场德比后博格巴曾经问过他和伊卡尔迪的关系——在他对这段关系感到厌烦之后，在他们分手之前。迪巴拉不知道法国人看出了什么，只是含糊其辞地说是朋友。博格巴告诉他应当远离伊卡尔迪，因为他看上去像个孤独的疯子。23岁的迪巴拉不明白为什么伊卡尔迪看上去很孤独，但是那时候想要远离他已经晚了，除非他能回到巴勒莫的夏夜，把19岁的伊卡尔迪关在门外。

门隔开了气味和温度。当门打开，伊卡尔迪抱着他的时候迪巴拉闭上了眼睛，伊卡尔迪闻上去还是很夏天，像阳光、蜂蜜和柠檬树，像一切有温度和甜蜜的东西。

“我还以为你不会理我了。”现在伊卡尔迪看上去很老实，迪巴拉开始怀疑刚刚在门外骂人的另有其人。

“所以呢，如果我不开门，你会做什么。”迪巴拉脸上没什么表情，他推开了伊卡尔迪，温度和气味远离了他。

“开车，然后回热那亚。”

“看上去可不是这样。”

伊卡尔迪没有反驳，只是拉着迪巴拉的小臂往房子里走，“你身上怎么这么凉。”

“是你身上太热了。”迪巴拉挑了下眉毛，他感到了伊卡尔迪手心里的热度，有点潮湿，潮湿而温暖。

进去之后伊卡尔迪直接坐到了沙发上，他的身体陷在柔软的沙发里，脚踩着地毯轻轻打着某种节拍：“还记得吗，你躺在这块地毯上射了一次。”

迪巴拉皱起眉头：“如果你再说这些奇怪的话，我就把你丢出去。”

“不会的，你没我高，”伊卡尔迪看上去幼稚得可笑，“而且没我重。”

“你应该多吃点儿。”他又补充道。

迪巴拉站在旁边，抱着手臂看着伊卡尔迪，他怀疑伊卡尔迪是故意的。在所有的痕迹和记忆消失之前，他出现在这里，踩在他最喜欢的地毯上，像个他妈的该死的赢家，宣布自己在一场荒谬的赌局里获得了胜利。

他拒绝承认自己其实已经开始怀念某些东西。

“我肚子饿了，能给我做饭吃吗。”

“我不会。”

“别骗我，我吃过你做的早饭，很好吃。”

又是这种表情，好像他什么都知道，什么都明白。迪巴拉翻了个白眼，往厨房走。

“我要吃意大利面，多放芝士！”

“吃屎吧你。”

在伊卡尔迪再次出现之前，迪巴拉一个人生活了近两个月，他从来没试过离家人和所有的朋友这么久。在陌生的城市，有橄榄树、喷泉和海滩，但他总是一个人。

狼吞虎咽吃完饭之后伊卡尔迪宣称他要洗澡：“我感觉自己快臭了。”

“是的，你闻上去像放了很久没倒掉的垃圾。”迪巴拉从衣柜里翻出自己洗好的衣服，把它们丢给伊卡尔迪。

把碗洗掉，收拾干净桌子之后迪巴拉就躺倒在床上，盯着天花板上挂着的吊灯看。也许他在期待什么，他自己也不太清楚。

洗完澡之后伊卡尔迪乖乖爬上床，他侧着身子用手肘撑着床面，问迪巴拉这两个月有没有跟别的男人或者女人上床。

”我很干净，你呢？“他眨着眼睛问，看上去像个无辜的傻逼。

”大概跟十个人在这张床上做过。”

伊卡尔迪看上去像是被吓到了，他愣了5秒钟，然后猛地从床上弹起来，跨坐在迪巴拉身上。

“别开这种无聊的玩笑。”

“真的，还跟另外十个在外面的沙发上做了。”迪巴拉忍不住笑出了声，刚刚伊卡尔迪脸上的愚蠢表情成功把他逗乐了。

“你真幼稚，这可没什么好笑的。”

伊卡尔迪凑近试图亲吻迪巴拉的嘴唇，但是迪巴拉迅速转过了脸，所以那个吻只留在了脸颊上。他只好伸出舌头舔了下迪巴拉，在他脸侧留下一小道水痕。迪巴拉的呼吸稍急促了些，伊卡尔迪的手顺着他的腰向下，隔着运动短裤握住了迪巴拉半勃起的阴茎。

在迪巴拉反应过来之前伊卡尔迪已经含住了他的阴茎，他的舌头灵巧地舔弄着前端，动作简直熟练过了头。快感在堆积，迪巴拉本能的挺动腰杆，试图送得更深。阴茎顶在伊卡尔迪的咽喉部，那里反射性地涌出了大量的唾液，湿润而温暖。伊卡尔迪已经不需要做什么动作了，只需要张着嘴以及努力控制自己不要吐出来。

迪巴拉这次并没有射在伊卡尔迪嘴里。在濒临射精的时候他抬起身推开了伊卡尔迪。伊卡尔迪抬手擦去了嘴角的唾液，脸颊上是不自然的红，看上去下流又色情。

他让伊卡尔迪趴着，然后进入了他。这并没有费多大的力气，显然伊卡尔迪在浴室里还干了洗澡之外的其他事情。迪巴拉扶着伊卡尔迪的腰开始抽动，他没有带套，反正他们两个都足够干净。这一次过程远比上一次从容，他换着角度往里顶，每一次都顶得更深，也更用力。迪巴拉能感到伊卡尔迪的大腿在打颤，他俯下身揉着伊卡尔迪单薄的胸肌，食指和拇指恶意地捏住了他的乳头。伊卡尔迪一哆嗦，他试图远离，可是迅速被迪巴拉搂着腰捉了回来：“你为什么要来呢，Mauro，为什么。”

“亲亲我好不好…”伊卡尔迪没有回答，只是反手抓住了迪巴拉的小臂，低声地恳求着。他转过头，他的宝石一样的男孩的脸隐没在灯光下。

迪巴拉的动作变得轻柔，他抽出了自己的阴茎，把伊卡尔迪翻了过来。他看着那双深蓝色的眼睛，里面只有他的影子，他终于吻了上去。

很多年之后迪巴拉依然肯定，伊卡尔迪拥有全世界最柔软的嘴唇，和他外表完全不相符合的柔软。即使在他们都变得不那么像自己的后来，那样的柔软始终都没变。


	5. Chapter 5

迪巴拉的第二十五个生日是在科尔多瓦过的，新一期国家队就在这儿集训。从这里到他的家乡需要再开两个小时的车。在他还没有正式签约的时候他的父亲会每天开车载着他到这里训练，傍晚再接他回家，那已经是十几年前的事情了。他还记得那条他走了无数遍的路，那是一条用沙土夯起来的路，下雨和刮风的时候必须开得很慢。从车窗往外看是光秃秃的平原，夏天的时候是绿色的，到了冬天就变成枯黄。间隔几百米会竖起来一根光秃秃的电线杆，除此之外就是零星的房屋和低头吃草的牛。这样一成不变的风景他看了三年，直到父亲去世。

生日当天从清晨开始他就一直收到祝福信息，各种社交平台上的，来自不同人的。他每条都看了，没有伊卡尔迪的。训练课上每个看到他的人都会朝他说一句生日快乐，帕雷德斯和德保罗这两个混蛋还把面粉和鸡蛋液全倒在他的脑门上。晚上队里办了个小型的庆祝会，妈妈和哥哥们都来了，一群人围着他唱生日快乐歌，厨房专门做了个小小的生日蛋糕，白奶油上面盖着粉红色的草莓，看起来甜得发腻。每个人都象征性地吃了一口，大家都不敢多吃。人群散尽之后迪巴拉切了一块保留地最完整的蛋糕去找伊卡尔迪——他是迪巴拉认识的人里最喜欢吃甜食的。

上次喝了酒之后发生的事情迪巴拉记得很清楚，他听说大部分人清醒之后会忘记醉酒时发生的事情，显然他很不一样。他永远记得喝醉了之后他都干了些什么，很难说这是一件好事还是坏事。他记得自己哭了，然后亲了伊卡尔迪。接着伊卡尔迪为他擦掉了眼泪，指腹上的温度让他留恋。那之后集训结束，他们从迪拜回到了意大利，一个在都灵，一个在米兰，两个人毫无交流，像两颗不同轨道上的行星。

门铃响的时候伊卡尔迪正躺在床上玩手机上的跳棋游戏，他几乎就要赢了，可该死的铃声响个不停，他只好一边盯着手机一边去开门，途中差点被一双横在路中间的球鞋绊倒。打开门他看见迪巴拉捧着一碟奶油蛋糕站在门口，脸上带着笑。

“额，生…生日快乐。”伊卡尔迪结结巴巴地说，不知道为什么，现在他有点儿心虚。

“滴—哒”手机提示音响起，系统自动判定他输掉了游戏，伊卡尔迪烦躁地把手机塞进口袋。

“原来你没忘。”

“差不多快忘了。”

迪巴拉脸上的笑意凝固了。

伊卡尔迪接过他手上的蛋糕，贴心的前男友还给他备了小叉子，他边吃边往屋里走。

“吃完你能跟我出去一会儿吗？”迪巴拉并没有往里走，只是站在门口，礼貌又不容反驳地问。

多年的相处经验告诉伊卡尔迪，这句话翻译过来就是：“请你快点儿吃，吃完跟我出去。”

伊卡尔迪转过身看迪巴拉，他的语气变得强硬起来：“为什么。”

“今天是我生日。”

迪巴拉是伊卡尔迪见过最聪明的人，他深谙所有的谈话技巧，总能让人无法拒绝他，就像现在。

“好吧，等我吃完蛋糕。”

训练基地此刻漆黑一片，球场上只有应急灯亮着，发出刺眼的白光，成群细小的飞虫在灯下盘桓飞行。集训期间有宵禁，不允许外出，被逮到的话只能认命挨罚。迪巴拉牵着伊卡尔迪的手往基地外面跑，他的手汗津津的，握得伊卡尔迪很不舒服。

“不会被发现的，我在这儿呆了7年，我知道哪条路线最安全。”迪巴拉很放松，“16、7岁的时候我经常和队友偷跑出去吃烤肉，从来没被发现过。”

“那只是因为他们睁一只眼闭一只眼，现在你已经这么大了，被捉到就等着挨罚吧。“伊卡尔迪漫不经心地说。

“是啊，很多事情都变了。”

两个人陷入了沉默。

出了训练基地之后他们又走了一段路，最后停留在一辆旧车旁边，迪巴拉拉开车门做了个上车的动作。伊卡尔迪坐上副驾驶，车子驶进了如墨般浓重的黑夜里。车载广播里放着一首老式民谣，迪巴拉什么都不说，只是安静地开车。月光透过玻璃倾斜下来，他的脸一半沉在阴影里，一半落在月光下。

一小时后他们驶出了市中心，建筑变得稀疏，密集的房屋变成旷野，一眼望过去只能看见星星点点的灯光。

"这条是九号公路，以前每天我爸爸都带着我从这条路去学院队训练，那时候他们不肯签我，觉得我太瘦小，没有人看好我，除了家人。”迪巴拉终于说话了。

“那辆车漏风，冬天的时候吹得我脸上完全没有知觉，夏天又热得要命。可是他们从来没想过放弃我，每一天他们都在重复一件事情，那就是送我去训练，在训练场外面看着我，然后再一起回家。那时候我就想，我永远不能让他们失望，我一定要成功。”

“我知道，现在你得到你想要的了。”伊卡尔迪顿了顿，“我很为你高兴，真心的。”

“所有让他们不开心的事我都不会去做。”

“我是吗？”伊卡尔迪问。

迪巴拉没有回答，也没有看他，只是一直盯着前面的路。

车还在继续开，伊卡尔迪看到了路边一块巨大的广告牌，在LED灯的映衬下伊卡尔迪清楚地看到上面写着“这里是迪巴拉的家乡”，“迪巴拉”三个字上面还有一个漂亮的蓝色宝石。

“他们叫我‘La Joya'，我不知道我值不值得这一切，镇子上的人都告诉自己的孩子将来要像我一样。”

“当然值得。”

“我知道我不值得，有时候觉我得自己很脏，我没那么好。我把事情搞砸了，你不要我了。”

“不是的，是你不要我，我只是结束了这件事情。”伊卡尔迪试图用轻松的语气说。“在一起的时候我们都很不开心，分开之后好多了。”

“我知道你想要什么，如果你坚持的话，我可以跟家里说，但需要一些时间。”

伊卡尔迪深吸了一口气，然后缓缓吐出。听上去近乎一声悠长的叹息。 “你还是不懂，这是所有事情里最不重要的一件。”他的声音里带着疲惫：“你只是习惯了我。爱一个人就像走一条很长的路，要走上很久才会明白。你走完了这条路，发现其实并不爱我。这才是一切的重点。”

伴着刺耳的刹车声，车往前滑行了一段距离然后停下，伊卡尔迪几乎能感受到轮胎和地面的摩擦。

“你不能这么说。”迪巴拉的眼睛在月光下看起来绿松石一样清澈，“这很不负责，我不需要你为我下结论。”

之后的路程他们都没有说话，迪巴拉把车往回开，因此伊卡尔迪永远无法得知九号公路的尽头有什么。因为害怕某些可能会发生的事情，他故意说了一些话来激怒迪巴拉，这很有效。尽管这些话会造成一些伤害——不管是对他还是对迪巴拉，但他依然会去做，再来一百次他还是会做同样的事。

后来某些特定的时刻伊卡尔迪会回想起这个夜晚，在他看到电视屏幕上迪巴拉用他的招牌手势庆祝进球或者商场里挂着的带着他人像的巨幅海报的时候，他就会想起这个夜晚。骄傲的迪巴拉坐在车里讲述他一无所有的、灰色的少年时代，那是一些与他无关的日子。他会想起2012年夏天他们在罗萨里奥的第一次见面，想起雨后橡树下的蘑菇和19岁的迪巴拉。那已经是太遥远的人和事了，中间隔着漫无边际的时间。他开始渐渐理解一些事情。


	6. Chapter 6

12月份的时候伊卡尔迪趁冬歇期跑过来找迪巴拉，那是圣诞节之前，雪落满了巴勒莫每一条街道，异木棉正值花期，他们的关系持续了半年。

迪巴拉无法准确定义这段“关系”，他们做所有朋友会做的事，深夜窝在一个沙发上看电影，分享最新的音乐唱片，一起做火车去旅行。也做情人之间的事，上床和接吻之类的。

伊卡尔迪告诉他12号可能是世界末日，他们得待在一块儿，保证对方的安全。硕大的荧光色应急包就放在客厅最正中，里面有火柴、蜡烛、绳锁还有钳子什么的，他甚至还从超市采购了几大罐桶装矿泉水。

电视里新闻主播严肃地说这是意大利五十年来最冷的冬天，迪巴拉透过玻璃窗看到雪扑扑簌簌地落，透过路灯昏黄色的光线看像无数片细小的金箔。伊卡尔迪靠在沙发上玩手机里的跳棋游戏，人机对战那种。他的头发比夏天的时候长了一些，没抹发胶的时候会柔软地散在额前。迪巴拉伸出手，他的手指轻轻绕着伊卡尔迪黑色的头发打圈。打游戏的阿根廷人坐得更近了一些，他放下手机，摇了两下脑袋：“头发好像有点长了，这样会不会看上去很娘。”

“不会，你是全意大利最强的硬汉。”

伊卡尔迪满意地点了点头，突然又变得忧心忡忡，“马上就零点了，可能世界末日快到了。”

“放心吧，什么都不会变，地球继续转，雪继续下，你继续犯蠢...”迪巴拉有些困了，他把头搁在伊卡尔迪不怎么宽厚的肩膀上，有一搭没一搭地聊。后来他们就没怎么说话，伊卡尔迪用侧脸轻轻蹭了一下迪巴拉的头发，然后拿起手机继续玩跳棋游戏，他把电视机的声音调到最低，静静等待夜晚过去。

零点的时候迪巴拉被伊卡尔迪推醒，兴奋的伊卡尔迪拉着他跑到露天的小阳台上。阳台的围栏上已经积了厚厚一层雪，风裹挟着雪粒直往迪巴拉脸上吹，他把脖子往衣服里缩了缩。这是他看过最大的一场雪，透过雪幕看，远处的灯光和建筑像是笼上了半透明的烟雾，世界变得模糊又沉默，这只不过是无数普通夜晚中的一个。

“你看，我早就说过，都是骗人的，专骗你这种蠢货。”

“别骂我蠢，我的数学成绩一直很好。”伊卡尔迪吸了吸鼻涕，认真说，“我只是想如果有事的话，我们应该在一起。”

也许愚蠢是会传染的，迪巴拉突然觉得如果世界终结在此刻也不错，不过这个想法只持续了零点一秒。他转头注视着身旁的伊卡尔迪，他的轮廓比一年之前深了些，个头也更高了。他们都在不断变化，他们都很年轻，未来还要太长的路要走。

“为什么不说话。”伊卡尔迪看向迪巴拉。

他们在黑暗中长久地对视。

“如果你以后这样看别人的话，我发誓，我会杀了你。”

迪巴拉只当这是伊卡尔迪无数傻话中的一句，他并不愿意去思考这种话背后的意思。只是把手绕到伊卡尔迪的颈后，那里的皮肤温暖而干燥。他靠近，在伊卡尔迪的额头上落下一个吻。

临近圣诞节的时候迪巴拉接到了母亲的电话，她要来意大利看望他。在伊卡尔迪的强烈要求下本来他们计划去奥地利滑雪，伊卡尔迪做了所有的攻略和准备，用那种他没办法拒绝的眼神看他，迪巴拉只好打电话回家扯了个谎说意大利这边有些事情走不开，他暂时回不去。其实他完全可以说实话，跟朋友一起去旅行不是什么见不得人的事，但他说不出口，他不想让家人知道有伊卡尔迪这样一个人的存在，他想把伊卡尔迪跟他的家人和所有朋友隔绝。

放下电话，迪巴拉告诉伊卡尔迪：“今年的计划泡汤了，我妈妈要来这里看我。”

伊卡尔迪愣了一会儿，他本来抱着笔记本在看电影，他的眼睛先是暗了暗，接着又亮起来：“没关系，我们可以在周边玩一圈。”他神经质地敲着笔记本的外壳，又不安地换了个坐姿，“我们会很开心的。”

“没有'我们'，Mauro，你得走，我不能让我妈妈见到你。”迪巴拉努力让自己的语气温和些。

“为什么，我为什么要走，你要我去哪儿？”

“都行，去你老爸或者老妈那儿，或者跟你热那亚的那群朋友一起过，你不是说过跟他们在一起很热闹吗。”

“为什么，为什么要我走。”

伊卡尔迪现在的眼神让迪巴拉烦躁，好像他做了什么不能原谅的事情一样，他感到生气。

“ 什么他妈的为什么，”迪巴拉皱着眉头，“因为这一切都是他妈的错的，你不能在这儿，会被发现的。”

“被发现什么，你喜欢我？”

伊卡尔迪不依不饶地追问，他现在看上去像个该死的白痴。

“不是的，我们是错的，我只是操你，不是喜欢你，从一开始我就告诉你了。”

现在伊卡尔迪看上去不像个无知的白痴了，一瞬间他变得尖锐起来，像个疯子，像把匕首：“操你的，保罗·迪巴拉，我不会走，我就呆在这儿，等着你妈来，然后告诉她，她的宝贝儿子是个恶心的、肮脏的同性恋。”

迪巴拉突然想起夏天的时候伊卡尔迪坐在他身上求他操的样子，想起他一个人开车来巴勒莫在他房子外面不知疲倦地敲门的样子。他意识到伊卡尔迪的固执和疯狂程度远远超出他的想象，他的驯服和温柔都是假的，他控制不了这个人。

他们对峙着，伊卡尔迪的下巴崩得紧紧的，嘴几乎抿成一条直线，他什么都不怕。可是他看向迪巴拉，他看到那双绿色的眼睛里带着苦涩，他不懂那是为什么。

“你在害怕，Paulo，你感到羞耻吗？”伊卡尔迪蓝色的眼睛深处好像有一团火焰在燃烧，“我们他妈的什么都没有做错。”

迪巴拉低下头，他盯着地毯，努力平复着呼吸：“我不知道，但不能让妈妈发现，我不能让她伤心。”

“可我不想离开你。”

那一刻迪巴拉意识到他永远说服不了伊卡尔迪，他们当中如果有一个人妥协的话，那个人只会是他，伊卡尔迪他妈的永远能得到他想要的。

“好吧，如果你坚持的话。但你什么都不能说，如果被发现的话，我发誓，我不会再跟你说哪怕一句话。”迪巴拉把后背靠在沙发上，故意不去看旁边的人。那是他第一次对一切感到厌烦，伊卡尔迪出现之后事情就变得失控，他意识到他正坐在一辆脱离既定路线的车上，司机是伊卡尔迪，他无法控制方向也不知道目的地，伊卡尔迪把他带向哪里，他就只能去哪里。

他讨厌这种感觉。

那天晚上迪巴拉狠狠地干了伊卡尔迪，没有用该死的黏糊糊的润滑，没有亲吻和爱抚，他草草扩张以后就进入了，伊卡尔迪没有哭也没有叫，他们都很疼，他们都很生气，他们都很伤心。迪巴拉觉得事情不该是这样的，可事情偏偏变成了这样，一些东西永远地改变了。他在19岁的时候变成了一个同性恋，在20岁的时候变成了一个混蛋同性恋。在那之前他以为变化是慢慢发生的，现在他明白那只是一瞬间的事情。沉默的性事结束以后他们的手臂挨着手臂，平躺在床上，外面的雪早就不下了，夜漫长而寂静。


End file.
